The Quest for Dominance
by Toni Top
Summary: Jazmine's old friend is coming to live with Jazmine  who lives with Huey  for the summer. Huey Finds himself sexually attracted to her but she seems a little tough to get! Huey will try ANYTHING to get her into bed! First story be nice! R
1. The Game

_This is my FIRST story EVER! not very good I know but... I tried! Tell me what ya think! thanks! __  
_

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

I love her more than anything, things just seem so… boring! Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, sweet, and relatively smart, but she's always _there!_ She clings to my hip everywhere I go. *sigh* Well that's Jazmine.

**Regular POV:**

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV. Riley in his usual spot on the couch, Cindy on the floor, and Huey with his arm around his girl, Jazmine. Huey became bored with Jazmine. Huey loved her and all, but he felt that he had gotten her _too_ easily. They had started going out when they were fourteen. Two years later, and he was already tired of her.

"Ay Jazz, when yo friend comin' ovr?" Riley asked.

"Friend?" Huey asked with a puzzled look. "What friend?"

"Oh yeah, hehe." Jazmine nervously chuckled. "She's moving in with me this summer. She should be here soon."

"It's 11:56pm" Huey stated. "you said that 7 hours ago. Who is she anyway? How do you know her? What's her name?"

"DAMN, Mr. 21 questions!" Riley yelled aggravated

"Hehe… well, she was my best friend before I moved here. She and I used to hula hoop all day when we were kids. I heard she does it more than ever now."

"OOooo! Is she fine?" Riley asked.

"Naw she was a real fat ass when I left. Probably even fatter now." There was an awkward silence. "What?" Jazmine asked naively.

"Dat waz bitchy!" Cindy said breaking the silence. "Anyway, wat waz she like?"

"She's kinda like me, well if you add 100 pounds." Jazmine said jokingly

_Oh great. Another Jazmine. _Huey thought.

_Ding Dong._

"THAT'S HER!" Jazmine squeals. "Huey get the door!"

Huey walked towards the door apathetically. _The whole summer with Jazmine and her pudgy friend, _Huey thought as he began to open the door. _How can this possibly get any wor−_

"Whoa…" Huey said under his breath.

"Whoa yourself." said the girl standing on his front porch.

_I thought she was gunna be fat! _Huey thought.

Huey was pleasantly surprised. He was NOT expecting this! She was wearing black basketball shorts along with a neon red tank top and red converse. On one hand she wore a black glove with missing fingers. Her skin was the color of butterscotch with a milky glow to it. Her hair was jet black and gently touched her shoulders. The only thing fat about her were her breast that were almost popping out of her tank top. In other words, she was not like Jazmine at all!

"Ay, Fro!" she said noticing him staring.

"Huh? Whua−"

"You gunna le' me in or wha'?"

"Oh, uh, I'm sor−"

She pushed him out of the door way and walked into the Freeman house.

"REESE!" Jazmine cried while staring at her in complete shock. "You got so _thin!"_

"Haha. Well, all that hula hoopin' caught up wit me, ya know?"

"You look great! Let's go introduce you"

Jazmine grabbed Reese's wrist dragging her to the den while Huey followed.

_Damn, look at that− Whoa! Wait a minute! I'm dating Jazmine! JAZMINE! What's come over me?_

"Everybody! This is my best friend, Reese!" Jazmine announced.

"DAAAAAMN! She gatta NICE pair!"

Everyone, except Reese turn toward Riley, appalled.

"What? She know she do! Why else would she wear dat tight ass shirt−OW!"

"Thas all you need ta do if he get outta line again." Cindy said shaking her throbbing hand.

"Noted."

"So where you from?" Cindy asked.

"New York."

"Is dat where you met Jazz?"

"Yeah. Best friends ever since, well, until she moved."

"You're from New York?" Huey asked Jazmine. "I never knew that!"

"What part of New York did ya'll live at?" Cindy asked

"Harlem." Reese said coolly.

"HARLEM?" everyone turned to Jazmine with shocked eyes.

"You never mentioned THAT!" Huey stated wide-eyed.

"Y-you never asked." Jazmine said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"I gatta go ta bed ya'll" Riley said yawning.

"Yeah me too." Cindy said getting up to stretch. "I gatta get home befo' my parents get suspicious. We should hang out, Reese."

"F'sho." Reese said giving Cindy a fist bump before leaving.

"Where will you be staying, Reese?" Huey said coldly.

"With Jaz."

"But Jazmine's staying here."

"Well then I guess I'm stayin' here." She said sarcastically.

_Was she being sarcastic? With __**me**__!_

Huey's eyes narrowed at her, but, to his surprise, it didn't seem to faze her.

"Well!" Jazmine shouted desperate for subject change, and wrapped her arms around their necks pulling them closer together "Looks like it's just the three of us!"

"Make that two." Reese said pulling Jazmine's off of her.

Jazmine looked at Huey with questioning eyes then back at Reese who was half way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Huey asked rudely.

"I'm hittin' da showa!" Reese spat back as if saying 'What's it to ya?'

Huey watched her walk up the stairs. He watched her hips sway from side to side. It was almost as if it were happening in slow motion. He felt his blood pressure rise and his heart race thinking about her naked and sudsy in the shower. He let out a soft moan thinking it was inconspicuous.

"Huey?"

_Fuck!_

"Uh… yes, Jazmine?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah. I'm fine." Huey says as he hustles upstairs leaving a puzzled Jazmine. "Just uh… need to use the bathroom."

"Umm… O.K?"

Huey storms inside his room and slams the door breathing heavily.

"What is _wrong_ with me?" he shouts aloud hitting his forehead.

"Nigga, I was about ta ask da same thang!"

"Oh shit! Riley! You scared me!" Huey says clutching his heart.

"Man, yooz a bitch, watz wrong witchu anyway?"

_I can't __**possibly **__tell him, could I?_

"I think I'm sexually attracted to Reese!" Huey spat out.

_Way to hold out!_

"Well of course you are!" Riley exclaimed, "I mean, did you NOT see dat ass?"

"No! No! Well, yeah I saw, but that's not the point!"

"What da fuck is it den?"

Huey took a deep breathe and began to explain.

"Well, Reese is really different from Jazmine. She's strong, independent but what really bugs me is that she's not intimidated by me at all!"

"I still don see yo poi−"

"Anyway, I feel like she has _control_ over me in some way! And I really just want to… you know… take back control."

"Dominate?" Riley asked awkwardly.

"YES! That's the word!" Huey says excitedly, "but the only way I know how to, 'dominate' if you will, a girl is with… sex."

There was intense silence filling the room. The only sound was that of running of water and faint singing from the bathroom. Riley looked at him with an expression of confusion and disgust.

"Uh… yeah… Huey? I don think we should talk about dis anymo'e"

"Whua… why?" Huey asked sadly.

"Cuz you startin ta sound like a fuckin rapist right now." Riley said turning away from Huey.

"Whua−huh… _ME? _That's ridic−"

"Whateva nigga," Riley said coldly. "Please don rape Reese t'night! Hehehe!"

Huey storms out of the room cursing under his breath. He was interrupted by the sound of soft singing coming from the bathroom. He walked over toward the bathroom door where steam from the shower was exiting. He tried to look through the crack in the door, but the mist was too thick. He opened the door quietly as possible. He was in. The steam blinded him as he tried to make his way to the shower curtain. Reese continued to sing undisturbed.

He saw her silhouette moving gracefully, rubbing herself so slowly it was agonizing for poor Huey.

_It's just a little peak. I'm sixteen. It's hard for me! Speaking of hard…_

Huey pulled the curtain back ever so slightly, just to get a glimpse of her legs at least. All he could see was steam, but her smell of coconut and lime was simply intoxicating. He pulled the curtain a little more to see more of her body. But to his surprise, something unexpected happened. His lips were met with a delicate, soft… tightly balled fist that sent him flying backwards.

The water stopped, but she was still singing as she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. He clutched his face in pain and in shock. He tried to get up only to be hit again which sent him into the wall. He felt a wet hand grab his black shirt and hoist him to the wall.

_Damn! She's strong!_

She leaned into his body, pressing against his erection making him moan slightly. She leaned into his ear and whispered,

"Look asshole, I am NOT like Jazmine, do you understand me?"

Her breathe against his ear send chills down his spine and fire through his veins. His dick was poking through his basketball shorts and was rubbing against her bare leg, which she kept moving!

"I'll kick yo ass! Ya hear me?"

"Ye−YES!" Huey tried to say but instead it came out as a pleasurable groan.

"Good," She said dropping him. "I'm glad we had this talk. I'll go get you an ice pack."

_I under estimated her,_ Huey thought._ She's right, she is __**NOTHING**__ like Jazmine, but that's what makes this chase so fun! She has this tough and unattainable image __**NOW, **__but I'll get her. I see she likes to play games. The game is on, Reese._

_Brace yourself…_


	2. Force and Intimidation

"Aww… shit, my head" Huey grunted waking up in his room.

Huey looked over to his brother's side of the room and noticed he wasn't there. Huey also looked down to see that his shirt was missing from his body!

_What the hell? Wasn't I wearing a black wifebeater? _He thought to himself.

His thinking was interrupted by loud booming music (Iko Iko by The Belle Stars). Irritated, he lazily rises out of bed and down the stairs. He makes it half way down when he is stunned by what he sees.

Reese is hula hooping in his living room. His mouth goes dry watching her hips spin gracefully to the beat of the song.

_I'm dating Jazmine, I'm dating Jazmine, I'm dating Jazmine…_

"Ahem…" Huey interrupted startling Reese.

"Oh! You're awake!" She said cheerfully turning the music off.

"Where is everyone?" Huey said rudely.

Reese glared at him. "Jaz and Riley went to da store ta buy some junk food fo' somethin called Movie Night."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I wanted to! But dey said dat you might need company."

Huey blushed. "Oh." He tried to say casually.

Huey looked down at her clothes and noticed something.

"Is that my shirt?" He questioned angrily.

Reese was wearing his over-sized wifebeater, that stopped at her midthigh, as a night gown.

"Yeah." Reese said confidently. "I thought ya wouldn't mind." Reese smirked.

Her smile made Huey's blood boil with lust but he didn't want her to know that. Huey came in closer trying to intimidate her.

"Did you take it off me when I was−"

"Unconscious?" Reese said mockingly with another smirk.

"ASLEEP!" Huey yelled closing in on her.

"Haha! Ay, look man, I'm so−"

"Take it off." Huey said coldly.

Reese looked at him with puzzlement.

"Excu−"

"Take it off, or I'll do it for you." Huey said smirking devilishly and backing Reese into the wall.

Huey could see the fear and weakness in her eyes. Just how he liked it.

Reese, for the first time, felt trapped, nervous, and oddly enough, aroused. But, of course, she refused to let him have that control.

"I _DARE _you." She said with a little hesitation

Unfortunately, Huey sensed it, and smirked even more.

"Have it your way."

With that, he grabbed her wrist and threw her on the ground with him on top of her. He rested in between her legs and moved in a slow grinding motion. He held both of her hands above her head with one hand, and used the other to remove his shirt from Reese. His hand caressed her hips riding the shirt up exposing her black boyshorts with red hearts. His hand rode up further showing her belly button. He leaned down to kiss her stomach which made her moan faintly.

Reese didn't know if this was rape or not. God she wanted it, but not when he says when!

_Ding Dong._

Huey got sidetracked. ***BAM!* **Reese head butted him off of her.

"Just a second!" Reese sang out.

She headed toward the door but then turned back to Huey who was still dazed. ***BAM!*** Huey screamed so loud that Reese was sure that the people outside heard.

_ He wont be tryin' DAT fo' awhile!_ Reese thought to herself.

Reese ran to the door letting Riley and Jazmine in.

"What happened?" Jazmine asked worried "We heard a scream!"

Reese shrugged casually. They walked in the living room to find Huey on the floor with his hands between his legs, wincing in pain.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Jazmine said rushing over to help Huey off the ground.

"Yeah Huey! What happened!" Reese said clearly faking concern.

Riley looked at Reese with critical eyes. He noticed that her hair was messy and that she had carpet burns on the back of her shoulders. She was also slightly out of breath. Riley immediately remembered the conversation he had with his brother.

_Ohhh SHIT! He did it! Well dat nigga tried! BWAAHAHAHA! _Riley thought.

"What are you lookin' at me fo'?" Reese asked defensively.

"No reason" Riley said chuckling "No reason at all"

_DAAAAAMN! Dat bitch is a G!_

"Reese! You HAD to know what happened!" Jazmine began to panic.

"I'm fine" Huey winced trying to stand up "Just need to lie down"

Huey tried to limp toward the stairs.

"Would ya like me ta help you up da stairs?" Reese asked sweetly

_Fuck you, Reese _Huey thought.

"Awww, that's sweet of you, Reese!" Jazmine gushed "See Huey? I told you she doesn't hate you!"

_Thanks for that, Jazmine!_


	3. Almost

I had writers block! im jus comin up with stuff as i go along! sorry! read and review! x )

* * *

Huey wakes up hours later in his bedroom again! This time, Reese was sitting at the foot of his bed watching him.

"It's abou' time yo ass woke up!" she said impatiently.

"What time is it?" Huey asked.

"It's only 2:16pm and you might not wanna try walkin' til about one mo'e hour." Reese said trying to hold back laughter.

"Man whatever, what are you doing up here anyway?"

"I told Jaz what happen. She wants me to apologize."

"You told her what happened?" Huey asked freaked out.

"Chill!" Reese said putting her hand on Huey's face causing him to blush, "I jus told her I kicked yo ass fo' no reason!" Reese fell on Hueys bed laughing uncontrollably. Huey's eyes narrowed at her.

"Do you have any idea how inaccurate that sounds?" Huey said cockily.

Reese stops laughing abruptly. "How so?"

"The only reason you got away was because I got distracted and you got in a lucky shot."

Reese looked at him with defeat. "I'm not da one walkin' funny, nigga!" She managed to shout.

Huey just let out a small chuckle followed by another devilish grin. "Trust me, you will be soon."

Reese's mouth went dry and her body felt numb when he said that to her.

_Stay strong, Reese._ She thought to herself.

"Well," Huey started rising up from his bed "I feel a _lot_ better, and by the look of it, I'd say you want this now."

Reese's face went noticeably red because of her light skin tone, but she tried her best to shake it off.

"Sure," Reese said as calm as she could pretend, "but let me get Jazmine's consent first."

_She wouldn't DARE! _Huey thought.

"JAZMINE!" Reese called, "CAN I HAVE SEX WIT YO BOYFR−"

Reese was cut off by Huey's hand covering her mouth.

"WHAT REESE?" Jazmine called from downstairs. "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

Reese removed Huey's hand from her mouth.

"I SAID, CAN I FUCK YOU FINE ASS BOYFRI−" Huey flipped her.

"She doesn't need to know." Huey whispered harshly.

"You sure? AY JAZMI−" this time, Reese was cut off by Huey's lips crashing on to hers in a powerful kiss.

_Oh Reese you're a bad, bad friend! _She thought.

The door swung open, "Ay Reese," Riley said coming in "Jaz wanna know if you apolog− OH SHIT! DA HELL GOIN ON HERE?"

"Uhh…" Reese started "He forgave me?"


	4. Stay Strong

Sorry for not updating yesterday! i got highjacked! well im back now! XD

* * *

Riley stands in the doorway with an enormous grin staring at Huey, shirtless, on top of Reese.

"Hol' up ya'll!" Riley said laughing getting out his cell phone "I gatta tell Cindy dis!"

"Riley! DON'T−" Huey said charging at Riley.

"Ay yo Cindy!" Riley says on the phone while running from Huey around the room. "I was RIGHT! Nigga you owe me twenny dollas! Come ova! I'll _prove_ it!"

"Riley this isn't funny!" Huey said towering over Riley.

"Yeah it is!" Riley laughed grabbing his sides and falling to the ground.

"Aiight Cindy, see you later." Riley hung up the phone just in time for Huey to tackle him.

"I-I caint breath, nigga you chokin me." Riley grunted trying to escape Huey's choke hole.

"I-I'm sorry" Reese said getting off the bed hurrying toward the door. "I'll be downstairs."

Riley watched Huey as he looked at Reese rushing down the stairs. Huey turned back at Riley furiously.

"You think you a playa donchu? Bitch! bwaahaha− AAAAACCCKK! I caint breath nikka!"_

* * *

_She thought to herself, _You really fucked up!_

Damn Reese!

She walked downstairs to see Cindy having a conversation with Jazmine, which silenced when they saw Reese.

"Hey Reese!" Jazmine said cheerfully, "haven't seen you all da− is that Huey's shirt?"

_*gulp* Oh shit!_ Reese thought.

"Y−Yeah! I stole it from him!"

_Way ta think on ya feet_

"Oh. Alright then." Jazmine said uncertainly.

Cindy kept staring at her with an angry glare.

"Reese. Lemme talk to you in da kitchen fo' a sec." Cindy said pulling her into the kitchen.

When Cindy got her in the kitchen, she looked tense, as if something was bothering her, so Reese felt it necessary to help her speak.

"Cindy?" She said sweetly, "is somethin' wro−"

_***SLAP!***_

Surprisingly, Reese was still standing with her hand covering the glowing red hand print Cindy left across her cheek.

"DA FUCK IS WRONG WITCHU?"

_***SLAP!***_

Her other cheek was slapped, this time the force made her stumble back onto the dinner table.

"How could you do dat ta Jazmine?" Cindy whispered with her voice sounding shaky.

_Awww fuck _Reese thought.

"Dammit. Lemme explain−"

"DON'T!" Cindy said putting her hand in front of Reese's face. "I don wanna hear shit from you!"

Cindy's face turned red like she was going to slap her again.

"Ya know what's _really _sad tho?" Cindy began "Not only are you stabbin' yo best friend in the back, but you lettin' Huey _use _you like dis!"

Reese looked up at Cindy with a combination of confusion and shock.

"Oh! You thought dat nigga had _feelin's _fo' you?" Cindy said trying to bring her to reality. "Reese, dat nigga only had ONE feelin'"

Cindy noticed Reese was upset, so she decided to calm herself down.

"Look Reese," she said sitting on the dinner table next to her "Huey don like it when someone is tougher dan he is. He sees you and you a pretty tough girl, he thinks he can control you wit sex! Don let 'em have dat control."

Cindy put her hand on her shoulder.

"And jus between us," Cindy started "Riley did the same thing ta me."

"Really?" Reese asked astonished.

"Yeah… he did those playful teases, flashed that sexy, suggestive grin," Cindy said while her mind started to wander. "next think ya know I'm in the backseat of my car staring up at him and−"

"No details." Reese said feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Cindy said snapping out of her trance. "Well, ma point is that you caint let him control you like dis! Reese, you one bad ass bitch! _And _you from Harlem!" Cindy finished laughing with her.

"But what should I do if he come at me again?" Reese asked.

"Refuse to give in to him!" Cindy said strictly. "Pretend you back in Harlem and he just one of those dumbass crack heads or some shit!" Cindy said jokingly.

"I wonda what Jaz sees in him." Reese said confused.

"Girl, personally, I don think love is blind!" Cindy started "but I _do_ think love impairs yo judgment like a mutha fucka!"

"I'll drink ta _that_!" Reese said laughing with Cindy.

"Ay yo Cindy" Reese said when the laughter subsided "I'm really so−"

"Don apologize ta _me _nigga!" Cindy said jumping off the table walking toward the door "Don apologize ta _anyone_! Don tell nobody _shit_!"

"I can do that." Reese said.

"Ay Reese," Cindy said stopping in the door way. "Please, keep what I said in mind, cuz it's only gunna escalate, and quickly too."


	5. MOVIE NITE

MOVIE NIGHT

* * *

Everyone was dressed in their pajamas. Riley was shirtless in long sweat pants, Cindy wore a bright blue t-shirt with white socks, Reese wore her purple night gown, Huey was wearing a red wife beater and boxers, and Jazmine wore a pink tank top exposing her belly button and white shorts.

Everyone congregated in the living room sitting on the floor. Cindy, Riley, and Reese sat on one side of the room while Jazmine and Huey sat on the other side.

"Did you bring the movie?" Jazmine asked Riley.

"Yeah yeah!" Riley said holding up The Mist putting it in the DVD player.

"Da hell is da mist?" Reese whispered to Cindy.

"It's a coo' movie."

"Is it scary?" Reese asked "Cuz I don do dat scary shit!"

"Don worry" Riley whispered sensually in her ear while sitting down. "I'll protect chu." Riley kissed her cheek and rubbed her thigh with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist.

_Is dis nigga fo' real?_

"Uhhh…" Reese said nervously "Thanks…"

"Don't they just make an adorable couple?" Jazmine whispered to Huey.

"No." Huey said quickly. "He's not her type."

"What?" Jazmine exclaimed "They have so much in common and−" Jazmine noticed that Huey was ignoring so she decided to stop. "I'm gunna hook them up" Jazmine said to herself smiling.

Huey peers over to Riley and Reese realized how close they were. Huey's eyes narrow in jealousy while watching them. Riley notices him looking and decides to mess with him a little more. Riley lifts Reese onto his lap and begins to kiss her neck making her laugh.

"Awww…" Jazmine gushed "they look so cute together!"

"Riley! Haha! Stop!" Reese begged "You ticklin me!"

Cindy looked over at Huey and saw that he was getting angry so she tried to signal Reese to calm down.

"HAHA! Riley! PLEASE!"Reese continued.

"Anybody want snacks?" Cindy stood up to announce ceasing Riley and Reese's foreplay. "Ima get ya'll some snacks! Reese can you come help me?" Cindy asked grabbing her wrist pulling her into the kitchen without giving her a chance to answer.

"What da _hell _are you _doin _out der?" Cindy asked.

"Oh dat?" Reese said coolly "I decided to mess wit Huey a bit, you know!"

_***SLAP!***_

"YOU GAT ONE MO' TIME TO HIT ME!" Reese threaten rubbing her sore face.

"You can _not _do dat!" Cindy threaten "You only gunna make him madder! And _now_ you gat anotha nigga ta deal wit!"

"…oh shit" Reese said noticing what she did "I don want dat! I jus thought Huey would back off of me thinkin I had a thing fo' his brutha."

"Well, it don work like dat." Cindy informed.

"Ahem…"

Reese and Cindy let out a gasp when they turned to find Huey leaning on the door frame.

"Can I talk to Reese?" Huey said keeping his eyes on her.

"Go 'head." Cindy said.

"Alone." Huey demanded.

Cindy looked at Huey like he was crazy then looked back at Reese.

"It's coo'" Reese told Cindy.

Cindy looked at Huey bitterly then left.

"Be sure to make da popcorn wit _extra_ butter!" Cindy called back.

"Gat it!" Reese replies. She looks at Huey then she turns to get a bowl out of the sink. "Can I help you?" she said over her shoulder.

"Since when are you in to my brother?" Huey asked walking closer to her.

Reese turns around with a confident smile.

"What_ever_ are you talking abo−"

"Cut the crap, Reese." He said backing her into the sink.

She leans back feeling her confidence fade and the scared, trapped and aroused feeling.

_Aww shit, _Reese thought.

"Riley i-is single" she tried desperately to sound strong. "I don see da problem!"

"The problem is Riley can't give you what I can" Huey said before leaning into her, kissing her roughly. "and you know that, Reese."

_***Refuse to give in to him!***_

She moans slightly when he moves from her lips to her neck and she gasps when he finds her soft spot.

_***…you cant let him control you like dis!***_

He hoists her up on top of the sink never leaving his lips from her neck.

"Oh _God!_" she moans loudly.

_***Pretend you in Harlem again!***_

* * *

Cindy, Riley, and Jazmine are sitting in the living room waiting in awkward silence.

"Boy," Jazmine said breaking the silence "they sure are taking a ling time in there!"

"Uh-huh." Cindy and Riley say in unison.

_***CRASH!***_

"OH SHIT!" they all shout (including Jazmine).

They run in the kitchen to find Reese breathing heavily standing over Huey who is on the floor in a daze surrounded by broken pieces of glass.

"Oh my GOD!" Jazmine sqealed.

All eyes darted at Reese.

"How come _I _always gatta be da one dat did somethin?" Reese shouted defensively.

Jazmine stood up and got close to Reese's face.

"Whatever problem you have with my boyfriend you can_not _resort to violence! We're not in Harlem anymore, Reese! You need to act more civilized!"

"Jazmine!" Reese began "Yo boyfriend is a−"

Cindy stepped in "C'mon ya'll! Da movie's waitin fo' us!" she said motioning toward the door.

"We'll talk about this later." Jazmine said while she and Riley carried Huey out to the living room.

Reese and Cindy stayed behind.

"She gat a point ya know." Cindy said turning to look at Reese.

"What am I s'pose ta do?" Reese said looking flustered and pacing the floor. "I caint take dis much longa! He's gunna break me, Cindy!" Reese stopped and looks at Cindy.

"I gatta tell Jaz!" Reese said rushing toward the door.

"What? NO!" Cindy said surprised blocking the door. "Y-you caint do dat shit! You'll ruin Jaz's relationship wit Huey, _and_ yo friendship wit Jazmine!"

"Well what can I do den? Huh?" Reese asked with annoyance.

Cindy looks down and puts her hands on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Honestly," Cindy started "you fucked!"

"Wha−HUH?" Reese asked painfully confused.

"He aint gunna stop Reese. Da only way you can end this is if you jus… let 'em have his way witchu."

There was intense silence. Even Reese's breathing ceased.

"Fuck dat shit!" Reese said sharply moving Cindy's hand off of her shoulders.

"You caint jus beat him ova da head with somethin ever time he makes a move on you!" Cindy informed.

"Yes. I. _CAN!_" Reese shouted angrily.

"Reese! I'm tryna tell you! You underestimatin him!"

"_Fuck _him!" Reese said annoyed with Cindy. "What da hell happened ta 'don give in ta him'?"

"Huey doesn't give a shit!" Cindy informed "It's happenin weather you like it or not!"

Cindy, the only person who kept her strong, was now giving in to him!

"Ay!" a voice from the living room "Da fuck is takin so damn long?"

"Patience, ma nigga!" Reese shouted back.

Cindy and Reese looked at each other before walking out the door.

"Remember what I said Reese" Cindy whispered.

"Yeah whateva!" Reese spat back while sitting down.

The movie started and 15 minutes and Reese was already covering her face and jumping at everything.

Cindy looked over to the other side of the room and saw Huey eyeing Reese. There was something familiar about it.

_Oh shit! _Cindy thought

Cindy tapped on Reese's shoulder making her jump

"Damn gurl! You scared me!" Reese whispered harshly.

"Dude! Look!" Cindy whispered softly pointing discreetly toward Huey.

Reese slowly drifted her eyes over to Huey and their eyes met. Huey had his lips turned into a sick, intimidating grin. Reese quickly averted her eyes back to Cindy.

"Oh shit!" Reese whispered sounding scared.

"I know dat look." Cindy said looking down with regret.

"What? What? What's gunna happen?" Reese asked nervously.

"It's gunna happen tonight, Reese" Cindy said looking back at her worried.

* * *

Lame place to stop I know! sorry! make sure to review please! MERCI! ^_^


	6. Broken

Sorry i wasnt on last nite! i fell asleep early last nite! well read on and tell me watcha think!

* * *

Reese didn't speak for awhile during the movie. While everyone else was laughing, covering their eyes during scary parts, Reese just sat there staring blankly at the TV screen, waiting for the night to be over.

She looked over at Cindy, who was enjoying the movie until she looked at Reese.

"You gunna be alright?" Cindy whispered putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hell naw I ain't alright!" Reese shouted slapping her hand away.

Everyone turned to Cindy and Reese looking confused, except for Huey of course. Reese laughed nervously trying to play it off.

"It's the movie!" She lied "Dem spiders bust out his gut like ***BLAM!*** I'm proly not gunna be able ta sleep ta night!"

"You can sleep in my room if you'd like." Huey offered.

Reese felt her stomach filling with butterflies and a warm sensation spreading across her cheeks.

"You don't have to if you don't wan−"

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." She blurted out

Cindy and Huey turned to Reese with a confused expression.

"What? You sure?" Cindy whispered.

Reese took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Well I damn sure ain't gunna sleep by ma self afta watchin' dis movie!" Reese said sounding apathetic.

"Well… alright then." Huey said suspiciously.

Everyone turned back to the TV except for Cindy who was still looking at Reese as if she made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Ay! We need mo' popcorn!" riley said holing up an empty bowl.

Reese sighed getting up.

"I'll make some." She said snatching the bowl from him and walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Cindy said getting up quickly rushing to the kitchen.

"At least _someone_ is trying to bond with Reese." Jazmine said bitterly.

"I'm trying, babe." Huey said kissing her forehead. "I'm being nice to her, I offered her my room."

"Yeah." Jazmine said burying her face into his chest "You're so sweet."

* * *

"What da _hell_ was _dat_?" Cindy exclaimed sitting on top of the dinner table.

"What?" Reese said in a monotone voice. "I'm takin yo advice! Jus layin der and takin it!" Reese said cooking the popcorn on the stove.

"I said jus let it happen! Not force it ta happen! Dammit Reese! Now he thinks you want it!" Cindy said grabbing her head in frustration. Cindy calmed herself down by closing her eyes and taking deep breathes.

"You gat a plan?" Cindy asked desperately.

Reese looked at her with annoyance.

"I did. But ya'll niggas said I need ta act mo' civilized!" Reese said mockingly.

"Yeah, dats true." Cindy said tapping her chin.

They sat there in silence trying frantically to think of a plan.

"Can I stay witchu?" Reese begged grabbing her arm.

"What? Man _hell_ naw!" Cindy said pushing Reese off of her. "It won't work! It'll jus happen da next day!"

"Das fine wit me!" Reese said hopelessly.

There was so much self pity filling the room that Cindy almost choked on it. Cindy wanted so much to comfort Reese, but she knew there wasn't enough comfort in the world to prepare Reese for what was down the road.

"Listen," Cindy started "I know I said jus lay der and take it but lets us dat as a last resort okay?"

Reese's face lit up. "You mean dat?" Reese said happily.

"Yeah! I ain't goin _no_where! I promise. He ain't touchin you as long as I'm here!" Cindy said filling the popcorn bowl.

Reese felt her heart over fill with security and new found confidence!

"lets go finish dis movie!" Cindy said linking arms with Reese.

Reese walked out of the kitchen with Cindy. She felt powerful again, ready to take on anything, including Huey. They sat down watching the movie completely forgetting Reese's demise.

Reese saw Huey staring at her but she didnt care, as long as her rock was there with her.

_***Ring* *Ring***_

Cindy's cell phone went off during the movie.

"Oops!" She said taking out her phone. "I'll take this outside! Pause it for me."

They paused the movie and sat in silence waiting for Cindy to return.

"So!" Jazmine said breaking the silence "Are you and Huey friends now?"

"Sure!" Reese said with a cocky smile that took Huey by surprised.

"Really?" Jazmine said cheerfully while Huey said in disbelief.

"Yup!" Reese said smiling at Huey.

"Awwww…" Jazmine gushed "Now we have to make it official!"

"What do you mean?" Huey asked.

Reese stood up and held her arms out to him.

"C'mere, big guy!" Reese said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Go on" Jazmine said pushing Huey forward. "Give her a hug!"

Huey walked up to her looking for a shred of fear, uncertainty, or doubt on her face and found none. Reese lunged at his chest embracing him tightly. Huey hugged her back confused by her new attitude.

"Uhh… did I miss somethin?" a voice said from behind them.

It was Cindy looking at them confused.

"Reese and Huey are friends now!" Jazmine blurted out.

Cindy looked at Reese and Huey who were still hugged up in complete shock.

"Is dat so?" Cindy said unbelievingly.

"Well das great but I gatta go home." Cindy said looking apologetically to Reese.

Reese felt her confidence slip away from her. The feelings of vulnerability came back quicker and stronger than before.

"Wha− Why?" Reese said trying not to sound as weak as she felt.

"My cousins came to visit da fam so dey want me home." Cindy said looking at Reese with pity.

"I'll walk you out." Huey said desperately trying to get rid of Cindy.

"I'll do it!" Reese said stopping him and rushing toward Cindy.

They walked to the front door so Reese and Cindy can say their goodbyes.

"Well bye Re−"

"Please don't go!" Reese said hugging Cindy tightly.

"What? You and Huey are friends now, right?" Cindy said concerned.

"No! I was m-messin wit him again." Reese said about to cry.

"Oh damn Reese." Cindy said closing her eyes. "Well, there's always plan B."

"R-Really?" Reese said with her tears subsiding.

"Yeah." Cindy said pulling out a little package with pills inside. "Here ya go."

"What da hell is dis?" Reese said holding it up.

"Das plan B!" Cindy said pointing at it "the morning after pill. You gunna need it afta dat stunt you pulled out der! Good luck gurl!" She patted her back.

Reese turned around walking back to the living room.

_That bitch thank she funny!_ Reese thought.

Reese entered the living room noticing that Jazmine wasn't there.

"W-Where's Jazmine?" Reese asked shyly.

Riley started to laugh uncontrollably

"She went ta walk Cindy home!" Riley said grabbing his sides laughing "Jazmine won't be back for a _looooong_ time ain't dat right Huey?"

Reese's face turned beet red which made Riley laugh even harder.

"Yup" Huey said with that damn sexy grin "Come sit with us." Huey said while Riley patted the small space on the floor in between them. Reese hopelessly sighed and walked over to where they were sitting. She plopped down on the floor looking down at the floor with her arms crossed blushing like mad.

Riley and Huey looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Oooh Reese" Riley said with the same evil smile "It must be hot unda dat night gown of yours!"

Without hesitation, Reese stood up and removed her night gown exposing her breast. She tossed it across the room and sat back down trying to cover her breast and trying not to make eye contact with the boys.

As for the boys, they were pleasantly surprised. Huey took of his red wife beater and moved in closer to Reese.

He started at her neck leaving trails of bite marks as he went further down to her breast.

Reese moaned as he sucked and bit on her nipple and instinctively tried to hit him, but Riley grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back.

"Whoa! Chill." Riley said while kissing her ear and then licking her shoulders.

Reese accepts defeat and let them continue.

"Please be gentle." Reese moaned.

The boys looked at each other and grinned.

"We'll try." They lied.

_***Stay Strong, Reese***_

Sorry I move fast! I didn't mean for it to be that disturbing! Well Please Review! they make me smile! lol


	7. Trapped

**s****orry it's short! just wanted to let you know im still here!****

* * *

******

Reese's thoughts:

_New York… I miss my broken AC _***OW!***_I'm back at home! I'm back at home! I'm back at _***OW!* **_FUCK!_

Reese comes out of her thoughts disoriented. She looked around the dark room with moonlight shining through the window blinds making white stripes on the walls. Reese felt something resting on her and in between her legs preventing her from moving. He grabs his hair thinking it was Huey only to feel cornrows. Riley. He was asleep naked on top of her naked body. That was when she realized that there was the smell of sweat and something else she didn't recognize, and the deep sense of satisfaction.

"Oh fuck…" She whispered a little too loudly.

Riley slowly moves his head up and met Reese face to face. Riley had a blank and tired stare while Reese had a look of terror.

"OH MY GO−" Reese almost screamed but was cut off when Riley covered her mouth.

"Bitch, calm down!" Riley hushed turning her head toward the alarm clock "It's 3:27 in tha damn morning!"

Riley slowly moved his hands off of a terrified Reese.

"Where da fuck is he?" She demanded.

"Who? Huey? Why you so worried about dat nigga anyway?" Riley asked leaning into her face "You know he caint work you like I do."

As he said that, he began to slowly grind her and tried to kiss her neck.

"No!" Reese said flipping Riley underneath her pinning his arms above his head "You gon tell me where he is, _NOW!_"

Riley looked her up and down and snickered.

"Well, I _might_ know where he is," he said grinning "but watchu gon do fo me?"

She knew what she was getting herself into when she flipped him. She looked down at Riley and felt her stomach tighten and her face turn red with anger.

"Riley…" she said in a low and seductive voice leaning into his body. "I'll do what_ever_ you want."

Riley let out a high pitched moan when she bit his neck. She kissed his lips biting his bottom lip making him groan again. She grabbed his hand and placed them on her hips moving in a slow back and forth motion. Reese moves from his lips back to his neck causing his breathing to get louder and heavier.

* * *

it ends abruptly too! hehehe! Thank you for reading! And tell me how i can make it better!


End file.
